PJ's Dreams
by terboDC1980
Summary: PJ Duncan has a dream where he can meet guys from other Disney shows (inspired by another author!) It might cross to several shows: Mighty Med, Jessie, Austin & Ally, Descendants... it will involve gay sex.
1. Chapter 1

**PJ's Dreams**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Note that this is of course about Disney characters, not actors, and it is all a fantasy; I don't own these characters or pretend to know or understand their (Gunther) sexuality._

The scene is just after the finale of Good Luck Charlie. PJ is back in his old room with Gabe, and Emmett is sleeping on the couch in the basement (everyone except Emmett agreed that letting Emmett sleep in Teddy's room was too creepy)

* * *

PJ Duncan moaned quietly as he tossed and turned on his bed. Gabe woke up and watched his brother. _I wonder what PJ could possibly be dreaming about? I mean, besides PBJs and the Littlest Unicorn…_

Meanwhile, PJ was having a strange, surreal dream far beyond anything that Gabe could probably imagine…

He was standing in the entranceway to Cinderella's Castle in Disney World, but no one else was there: the entire place was deserted! And he was just wearing a t-shirt and boxers, but for some reason, it all seemed perfectly normal. The sun was shining, but there was also a kind of fog drifting over the place, just rising to his knees.

_Wow, this is strange!_ PJ thought.

"Welcome to Disney, PJ Duncan!" A voice said from behind him.

PJ spun around, and there was a tall young man with dark red hair, wearing a really gaudy outfit with suspenders. He was also holding a long, sparkly wand.

The boy grinned. "I'm Dez, from _Austin &amp; Ally,_ and I'm your fairy godfather today."

PJ furrowed his brows. "How do you know my name? I don't know you. At least, I don't think so."

Dez pranced closer to PJ. "You are in the nexus of all things Disney. You and I are both characters in popular Disney shows. From here, we can visit all the shows from the past and present. _Wizards of Waverly Place, Phil of the Future, Suite Life on Deck, Hanna Montana, Pair of Kings, Lab Rats, Liv &amp; Maddy,_ and more." Dez waved his wand, and a series of images appeared in the air, showing clips of the shows that he mentioned. The floating images were large, big enough to step into, like portals to other places…

"And this is the version of Disney characters that _you_ would like!" Dez added with bubbly enthusiasm.

"What… what do you mean?" PJ asked, though he could already feel a swelling in his boxers as he looked at the fleeting glimpses of all the handsome young men on the screens.

"Why all the guys are gay, just like you, PJ!"

"But… Skylar." PJ mumbled.

"Really?" Dez put his hands on his hips. "No one was fooled by that beard!"

PJ gulped, looking back at the images. "I can be with any of these guys?"

"You sure can, blondy! And color me jealous!"

"What?" PJ looked blankly at the prissy but cute redhead.

"You _do_ know that you're adorable, right?"

PJ blushed. "Really?"

Dez rolled his eyes. "Yes, you slim, blue-eyed cutie! And your encounter can be as innocent or as… physical as you want. Now pick a place, before I jump you myself!"

PJ realized that he was incredibly horny. "Okay…" He chose a window and walked into it…

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabe heard his sweet but dumb brother moaning louder in his sleep. _What the heck is he dreaming about? Sure sounds wild._

* * *

(I actually was inspired about this from an actual wonderful dream of my own about PJ.) Now, where should he go, who should he meet from another Disney Show? Put your suggestions in reviews and in the next few days I will do a new chapter.

* * *

**UPDATE**: Thanks so much for all the input! I'm glad so many other people still love PJ! Keep it coming! There were shows I didn't even think to mention, like Jessie (Ravi, Luke, Tony) and Shake it up (Gunther, Deuce...), and others. I have already started on the first chapter (it's a secret for now; no it's not _Phil of the Future_, but Ravi/Ricky Ullman is so adorable, he will have to be in there some time).


	2. Chapter 2

**PJ's Dreams 2: Mighty Med**

* * *

_Updated January 9, 2017!_

Here PJ from season 4 of 'Good Luck Charlie' encounters Kaz and Oliver of 'Mighty Med' in a parallel universe. PJ sees Kaz, who is a dead ringer for his cute younger brother Gabe. PJ has unhealthy, sexual desires for Gabe, and is led into a relationship with Kaz and Oliver… where could this go?

* * *

(This story is partly inspired by the story _Mysterious Double_ by Calafiore)

* * *

PJ wandered out of the gateway portal into what looked like a hospital, but no hospital he had ever seen. There were men and women in lab coats, but also there were superheroes he recognized from comics he and Gabe read, like Tecton and even the (rather handsome) reformed villain Experion, all on gurneys and being treated. Then a young guy who looked very strangely like his little brother Gabe, but in a lab coat, rushed up to him.

"Dude, who are you and how did you get here? This is a secret hospital!" Kaz gasped, noticing the strange pink fog that surrounded PJ as he stepped through the door._ Something super or magical just happened! And this tall skinny guy looks weirdly familiar, but also… kind of cute! But while he's handsome enough to be a superhero, he doesn't look familiar._

"I-I don't know, I just walked in here by accident. Where am I?" PJ stuttered. _Wow, this guy looks exactly like Gabe! And am I still dreaming?_

Another cute young teenager in a lab coat, a bit shorter and skinnier, with a mop of brownish hair—and an oddly cute large nose—ran up. "Kaz, who is this guy? Is he another injured superhero? He's handsome enough, but kind of slim, and he does not seem injured, and he is not wearing spandex."

Kaz gently grabbed PJ's arm and pulled him down the hall. "Dude you need to leave, or they will wipe your memory."

Oliver took PJ's other arm. _Wow, he may not be a super-hero, but he sure is kinda hot!_ "Let's just get him into an exam room for now, and deal with the details later."

They led the dazed and unresisting PJ into a room and locked the door.

Kaz took a deep breath. "Okay first thing, you need to undress and get on the bed."

PJ looked confused (he often looked confused). "I need to undress?"

"Yes!" Oliver said. "You need to look like a patient, until we figure out how you got here!"

"Well, okay." As the boys watched, PJ pulled off his t-shirt, revealing his defined, slim, hairless upper body, then slid his boxers down. For some reason he was already erect, and his thick eight-inch cock bobbed up. He also had large, egg-sized balls, in a tight wrinkled sack. Both younger boys gasped at PJ's endowment, as the shy older teen stood naked and kind of embarrassed in front of them. "Um, so now what?"

_His cock is big, almost near as Tecton's ten inches!_ Kaz thought. _Wow, it's really nice. Circumcized and thick._ "Well, climb on the bed so we can examine you. You're a Normo apparently, but you came through a magic portal."

_Wow, his penis is nearly as large as Experion's! _Oliver calculated, then blushed, remembering his sexual encounter with the former supervillain that had turned Experion good, and an amazing sex partner. Experion was really cute, and his long thick superhero cock had felt so good inside his butt. "So what do we do now?" Oliver asked, trying not to stare at naked PJ and his large erect cock.

The Mighty Med boys looked at each other and nodded. "We get naked too!" And they quickly stripped. Kaz was a little taller than his best friend, and more beefy. His cock was almost 6" cut and pretty thick. Oliver was slender, but some definition. His penis was just over 5" and also cut, and slender, but the head was larger than the shaft. Both boys had smaller balls in tight young sacks like PJ's. And for some reason, they were both already erect.

PJ gaped at the two really cute guys now naked in front of him as they pulled him onto the bed, and the weird dream of walking into Disney shows came back to him. _Wow, this is way better than any video game, though I hope later I can go into Mech X-4, that Ryan Walker kid is really hot!_

The med boys guided naked PJ onto the bed, and one on either side, they caressed the slender hot stranger and had him lie on his back with his slender legs open. His large dick was already leaking as they massaged his legs and smooth chest.

PJ relaxed on the bed. "Dudes, really, where am I? I am kind of confused. This feels nice, and you look sort of familiar, but I don't know where I am."

Oliver looked across the naked cute older teen at his friend. " Kaz, sounds like memory loss, typical of a super who has suffered trauma!" Then he glanced down at PJ's wagging hard cock. "We need to stimulate his nervous system and maybe his memory!" It was the usual Mighty Med BS that the boys used, but for some reason often worked. Heck, Oliver had turned Experion to the good side just by having sex with him. And Oliver did not know what had happened between Kaz and Tecton that had healed that super…

PJ moaned as the younger boys groped his body, but he was still a little freaked out that the guy 'Kaz' looked exactly like his little brother Gabe, yet did not seem to recognize him. But PJ's confusion was soon subverted as Oliver gently gripped his cock, aimed it up, and took it into his mouth! "Oh, oh gosh!" PJ whimpered as Oliver sucked his tender flared dick head, while Kaz kneaded his balls. He writhed on the hospital bed, still not really understanding what was going on.

Kaz smiled at his friend. "Yes, he needs to release his built-up tension, I can feel it! And I need to get his sperm count. But first, I need to get his temperature." Kaz got on the bed, straddled PJ's head and fed the compliant young man his cock. "Suck on this so I can get a reading. It's the most accurate way."

PJ was a little weirded out that a cute kind of soft guy who looked just like his little brother was naked and on his shoulders, waving his dick in his face, but it was a nice cut dick with a big head, and the guy was cute, and this was strangely his fantasy come true since he had just walked through a magical portal, and assumed this must all be a dream, so he took Kaz's cock in his mouth and sucked.

"Oh yeah!" Kaz moaned as PJ sucked his cock. "He is doing great." Kaz ran his fingers through PJ's soft blond hair as the slender guy sucked eagerly on his dick.

"We need to test his sperm orally, and maybe also to probe him internally." Oliver stared at Kaz face fucking their new random patient. He climbed on the bed and resumed sucking PJ's large cock, and fingering his little ass hole.

After just a minute or so, PJ pulled Kaz's cock out of his mouth. "Dude I am cumming!" He gasped, and shot into Oliver's sucking mouth. But he was so turned on he stayed hard.

Oliver got out the medical lubricant and massaged it on PJ's large erection.

"I may also need to get his semen count anally!" Oliver got the lube, ready to climb on and take this new young superhero's penis up his ass. He coated PJ's large cock with lubricant and straddled the lean older teen.

"Oh, guys!" PJ sighed. A cute young teen was sucking his dick, and another, who looked so strangely just like his brother, was massaging his balls. "Guys, I think I am going to cum! Again!" PJ moaned.

_Dammit, I wanted to feel his cock in my hole! _Oliver thought as he pulled off of the slender blond. "Kaz, pull on his balls so he can't cum! He needs anal therapy!

Kaz rolled his eyes but stopped PJ's orgasm. _Oliver is such a whore for cock in his ass! I am not enough?! Even cute young Experion with his eight inches is not enough. He wants Tecton and that massive thick ten inches so bad! But maybe this cute guy will make him happy. Actually, he looks familiar somehow, and I would not mind letting him have my ass. He seems sweet and gentle, and while he is not all bulked up like a super, he has a nice body, and a pretty big cock for a normo._

"PJ, roll over and get on all fours, we need to examine your behind." Oliver ordered, being more bossy than usual.

PJ, still not quite sure what was going on, but liking being here with the cute guys, got up on his hands and knees on the medical bed. He spread his knees out and his once-again semi-hard cock wagged down.

Oliver got behind the slim blond cutie, spread his perky ass cheeks, leaned in and lapped PJ's clean anus smooth. He stuck his large nose into PJ's crack.

"Oh, gosh!" Pj jumped from the strange but nice feeling on his bum. "That feels good!"

"I am just preparing you for the anal probe." Oliver got the vibrator out.

PJ moaned as Oliver nuzzled his big nose between his cheeks, and then licked his little pink hole. "Oh, gosh yeah that feels so good!" PJ sighed.

"Ok here comes the probe." Oliver eased the lubed eight-inch vibrator slowly inside PJ's twitching pink ass.

"Oh, gawd! PJ whimpered as the slender vibrator entered him. He felt it rumbling against his little prostate, stimulating him.

The Mighty Med boys watched as PJ moaned, his large cock leaking as Oliver slowly pumped the vibrator in his ass. Oliver leaned down and took PJ's cock in his mouth.

"Oh, gosh I am cumming!" PJ shouted, as he erupted into Oliver's sucking mouth.

* * *

Fairy Godfather Dez appeared as PJ stood in the fog again. "You seemed to like your last visit! You can go back there as often as you want, or visit other places and people you think about! Luke from Jessie, Joey or Parker from L&amp;M… anywhere!"

"I… I want to go back and see Kaz and Oliver for now." PJ said softly. He was still overwhelmed by this.

"Done!" Dez waved his wand.

* * *

PJ had used his portal and hooked up with the Mighty Med buddies a several times since their first meeting. He was spending more and more time at Oliver's house with the boys, having amazing sex with the younger teenagers. PJ had never really had any sexual encounters before he had met these cute nerds. He had dated girls, but nothing ever happened. Even though the girls seemed interested in doing more, he was not. He had slowly come to realize that he was attracted to guys… like Teddy's boyfriends Spencer, Beau, and even PJ's own cute little brother Gabe. And though PJ was 19 now, he was really attracted to guys who were a couple of years younger, like maybe fifteen or sixteen years old, like Oliver and Kaz… and maybe even Gabe.

In his hook-ups with the Mighty-Med guys, skinny Oliver had become a real eager bottom boy, loving PJ and Kaz taking turns fucking his little smooth pink ass doggie style or on his back on the bed while he sucked the other guy. Oliver would tremble as they entered his ass; he would even sometimes cum just from one of the other guys fucking him while he licked and sucked the other. The feeling of a bare cock in his ass rubbing his prostate felt so good, that it drove Oliver crazy and he shot his young cum on his bed or on his smooth tummy.

And Oliver loved PJ and Kaz feeling up his pale slender smooth body, groping his cock and smallish balls, or combing through his soft light brown hair, and telling him that he was sexy as they fucked him or he sucked their hard cocks. He secretly loved PJ's much larger cock thrusting deep inside his ass, rubbing his prostate raw and going so deep in his rectum that it almost hurt, even though it made him orgasm. But he also loved his best friend Kaz's thick cock pounding him, Oliver getting off on the fact that it was his buddy Kaz fucking him bare, and moaning as Kaz shot his cum into his ass.

PJ loved fucking both of the boys bareback; it was like a fantasy come true, their warm asses like tight gloves around his thick cock. He secretly liked being with Kaz more, since he looked identical to his little brother (and guilty crush) Gabe, but he enjoyed the threesomes with Oliver, who was so eager—even hungry—to have PJ's big long cock in his ass now, literally begging PJ to fuck him hard and deep. And PJ liked any opportunity to fuck either younger smooth teenager, and cum inside them. He loved that they wanted his larger cock bareback in them.

Both of their young holes felt amazing around his thick cock, and both boys seemed to like being fucked by him, moaning as he thrust balls-deep and telling him what a nice big cock he had. PJ was still kind of shy, despite this, (and seeing that his cock was fairly large compared to either of theirs) and loved when the boys complimented him. He also loved taking turns fucking Oliver with Kaz, and with sloppy seconds, Kaz and PJ would fuck the others' cum out of Oliver while stroking the skinny, trembling guy and making him cum.

Oliver clearly loved being fucked, either by his best friend or their big-dicked new fuck buddy. He would lie on his back or get on his hands and knees and ask them to fuck his pink hole bare until they came inside him.

But PJ liked fucking Kaz even more. The boy who was a twin for his little brother, had a sexy plump smooth ass, and the same sort of young cocky attitude that Gabe had. PJ loved getting Kaz on his back, with his soft, smooth beefy legs on his shoulders, and slow-fucking the moaning younger guy as long as he could hold out. Kaz would always pretend to be reluctant to let PJ or Oliver fuck him at first, but once he had a cock in his ass he was hard and moaning, his dick wagging in the air and obviously loving getting his butt plowed. PJ would stroke Kaz's thick young cock as he thrust in the chunky boy. He could barely resist calling out 'Gabe!' as he came inside the smooth cute brunet. Fortunately Oliver was there watching, feeling Kaz's chest and moaning his name, and jacking his own cock, obviously getting off on seeing his best friend get fucked by older PJ, but also hoping the tall blond would fuck him next. Oliver made no secret that he loved PJ's or Kaz's cock inside him.

Kaz also loved putting his cock into his best friend, Oliver, and hearing his buddy moan and whimper as Kaz fucked him. Kaz liked to doggie-fuck Oliver, pounding his friend's skinny ass fast and rough, while Oliver whimpered and begged Kaz to fuck him harder. Or Oliver would lie on his back and Kaz would fuck him and they would even kiss. And sometimes Oliver would sit on Kaz and ride him, his cock wagging as he took his friend's cock up his butt. PJ liked to watch the young buddies have sex, and he would edge himself, waiting his turn.

The friends did this together alone, but for some reason, it was more intense when they invited that tall, slender and older, mysterious teen guy PJ to join them. Sometimes, PJ would get behind Kaz as he fucked Oliver, and slide his cock up into the brunet's hot ass and make a sandwich.

A few times, PJ even got to lie on Oliver's bed, and Kaz would straddle him and ride PJ's cock while the older blond stroked Kaz's thick six-inch cock and felt up his smooth beefy legs. Oliver seemed happy to watch and jerk off, and wait his turn with PJ's big cock, or feel up Kaz as they fucked, and PJ would jerk off Oliver's smaller, but very hard, cock.

A few times Oliver would call PJ over and they would just have sex together, Oliver wanting PJ to fuck him bare and really hard, and Oliver would beg for PJ to 'ram your big cock in me!' PJ liked fucking Oliver, and he was cute, but he still had his secret crush on Kaz, who was almost Gabe's twin.

And last time, Kaz leaned down as he rode on PJ's big cock, and they kissed… and PJ closed his eyes and imagined it was his cute little brother Gabe riding his cock in their bedroom at home…

* * *

This most recent time, PJ eased his bare, thick eight-inch cock into Oliver, who was on his hands and knees on his bed, clutching the sheets as PJ fucked his small smooth bum, PJ's fat cock going slowly in balls-deep. "Oh yeah, Oliver your ass feels so good! Your hole is so warm and tight around my dick!" PJ moaned as he held Oliver's skinny hips and pumped his bare cock into the shaggy-haired boy. Oliver loved the tall blond's cock in him.

Cute, smooth teen Kaz was kneeling at the head of the bed, and fed his cock into Oliver's eager mouth. PJ liked watching as the skinny nerd boy sucked on Kaz, who looked just like his younger brother Gabe. The tall blond older boy looked over Oliver's back, seeing Kaz, nude and being sucked by his best friend, his thick six-inch cock sliding in and out of Oliver's sucking mouth. He liked seeing Oliver's big nose nestled in Kaz's little brown nest of pubes.

PJ held Oliver's waist and pushed his cock into the trembling, skinny sixteen-year-old. "Oh, man, your ass feels s good!"

"Yeah fuck me PJ! Give me that big cock" Oliver pulled off Kaz and gasped. "I love your big bare cock in my ass!" Oliver whimpered as PJ's big cock rubbed his prostate and made his own five-inch dick harder.

Oliver's ass felt so warm and nice as PJ thrust his eight inch bare cock in him, holding his hips and fucking him slow and deep over and over, his big cock now going all the way into Oliver's tight ass. _Oh man a couple months ago I never imagined that I would be in this place, having amazing sex with these really cute young guys. Kaz looks so much like Gabe. And I know they want me to try to bring Gabe into this, but I don't know if he is even into guys, much less a very strange sexual situation like this. Oh, man, Oliver's ass feels so nice today. He is getting better at squeezing his sphincter when Kaz or I am inside his rectum, feels so good._

_Gosh, I am glad we are all clean and I can fuck them bare. Their asses are so slippery and warm and tight around my… cock. Oliver has a cute smooth, skinny little butt. But is this real?_

At Kaz and Oliver's urging, PJ finally asks Gabe…


End file.
